Spaceballs: The Ride
Spaceballs: The Ride is a motion simulator attraction in Filmland Studio. It is based on the comedy space movie and acts itself like a parody of Star Tours. Story Picking up shortly after the movie, the Spaceballs are heading toward Earth to steal all its air. Instead of trying to save the Earth, the heroes Lone Starr, Barf, Dot Matrix, and Princess Vespa come to Orlando and create a new space vessel that can transport citizens away to another planet. Meanwhile, Dark Helmet arrives on Earth to search the area for any signs of a resistance to the Spaceballs society. Before he can leave though, a bear steals his personal shuttle, stranding him in Orlando. Desperately trying to find a new ship, Dark Helmet finds the new transport vehicle and mistakes it for Lone Starr’s Winnebago. He becomes locked in the vehicle until guests arrive and is put into a battle against his own race. Queue Guests walk through a large garage and warehouse redesigned to look like a crude space port. On a large screen, they see Lone Starr, Barf, and Princess Vespa talk about the Spaceballs’ plan and on the new Winnebago transport bus that guests will escape in. Guests will also see Dark Helmet walking around the facility. Yogurt comes on screen and makes a meta joke, explaining that the ride itself was created by him because he saw Filmland as a merchandising oppurtunity. On the edge of the room, visitors can see the original Winnebago starship. Barf and Lone Starr can periodically be seen walking by the windows. Continuing forward, props from the movie and much of Yogurt’s merchandise can be seen. Visitors are then directed toward their loading stadions and watch a preshow hat shows Barf explaining safety tips. Guests also see Dark Helmet accidentaly getting locked in the Winnebago they are about to embark on. Ride Once guest are boarded, the cockpit shield lowers and reveals Dark Helmet (an animatronic) in the pilot seat. He is puzzled at why they are there and what’s wrong with the ship. The vessel is soon loading into a giant canon and fired into space. Dark Helmet tries to Turn the ship around, but accidentally activates ludicrous speed. The ship is launched through plaid until it eventually stops. Helmet hits his head on the dashboard as the ship falls toward the moon of Vega. The Winnebago crashes in the sand. Dark Helmet is glad at first, until the ship is revealed to be in quicksand. Sinking through the ground in crashing into Yogurt’s temple, Helmet becomes furious. Yogurt then appears and uses the Schwarts to lift the out of the cave. Helmet flies the ship out into space and assures guests that he is safe. Spaceball I then appears and reveals that it has rebuilt the Mega Maid ship by using large bandaids and ducktape to attach the head to the top and vaccum to the bottom. Colenol Sandurz comes over the ship’s small monitor screen. He tells them that they are in the Spaceballs galactic territory. Helmet tells him that it’s him piloting the ship. Sandurz seems reassured until President Skroob pushes him out of the way and looks at the guests. He notices they are just tourists and that Helmet is just a cosplayer. Skroob demands the ship to open fire on the Winnebago. Dark Helmet manuevers the hip through twist and turns. Barf then comes onscreen and says “So that’s where those screwballs were.” The Eagle 5 Winnebago, flown by Barf and Lone Starr. Lone Starr tries to guide guests back to Earth, but Helmet says he has the ship and doesn’t take orders from a non-Spaceball. As he says this, the ship is shot down by Spaceball One. As the ship flies out of control, it speeds through the Mega Maid ear and toward the center brain. Just as Helmet regains control over the ship, he notices a sign near piles that read “Do NOT Shoot Under Any Circumstances.” Helmet takes note of this and tries to turn the ship around, but accidentally activates the gun lasers, shooting the pipes and starting the countdown sequence. The ship quickly flies out as the timer ticks down. Helmet and the guests make it out in time to hear the Spaceship blow and see the Mega Maid head fly by with Sandurz and Skroob. Barf then connects a pipe from Eagle 5 to the transport Winnebago and pours in liquid Schwarts. The ship goes even faster than the previous ludicrous speed travel and fly back to Filmland. The ship crashes in the same place it took off with Helmet saying “Every ride must end where it began.” He tells everyone not to say he was there as Dot Matrix comes on screen and tells guests on how to unboard. Gallery B2076928-C720-4E35-AE21-33147274C70E.jpeg|Ride Vehicle 8475054F-75BB-4625-8D3A-DEA67516FB20.jpeg|Ride Cabin Screen Trivia * Despite his retirement, Filmland was able to get Rick Moranis to come back and act as his character as well as voice him for the ride. * With John Candy no longer alive, Filmland had to use audio from Spaceballs and other movies for the voice of Barf. * Just like when Mel Brooks asked LucasFilm if he could parody Star Wars, Filmland had to ask Disney if they could parody Star Tours. * Disney was actually curious in the ride as they wanted to see if Filmland could actually make a good parody of their ride in a fun way. * As a shout-out to Disney, there’s a crate in the queue. Part of the crate number is covered with a Spaceball sticker. The part this is visible reads R2. * When the ride opened, it replaced Ghostbusters Bustin’ Fever as the second most ridden ride at Filmland Studio.